With easy access to a large amount of resources available today, it is imperative that every work is subjected to a plagiarism check to ensure that it is original and does not infringe any author's copyright. In case of code files containing computer programs, besides making sure that there is no infringement, such checks may also be employed to debug the code. With evolving technology and attempts being made to enhance or develop new technology, there is no dearth of computer languages. It is a challenge to provide a common tool that not only makes checking for matching content quick, but also ensures that it can be employed for checking code files of any computer language. It becomes humanly impossible to manually check source codes for matching content when the volumes are large. For instance, when assessing trainees, one may need to assess codes submitted by tens of thousands of trainees. Such voluminous assessment, besides being time consuming, is also technically impossible considering the varying syntax requirements for each type of computer language that is not easily decipherable by the human eye.